The present disclosure is generally related to intravascular pumps for medication delivery to a patient. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to devices and methods to properly align an infusion tubing in the chassis of an infusion pump to avoid false alarms created by misalignment between the infusion tubing and a sensor configured to monitor the fluid delivery.